MURDER EP.3
" Thirteen Mortals have arrived here to play a diabolical game of life, or death. For one of these Mortals is not who everyone thinks they are...for this, ladies and gentlemen is a game… of Murder. " It zooms across to the other side of the Manor as it shows clips from the previous episode. " And Last time on MURDER... " ---- Toon: You know, we SHOULD all be working together trying not to die and all, but NOOOO, we have to separate into different groups and work against each other. That's just wrong Paper. But two can play at that game. rushes over to see what Sol sees. Its what appears to be a bloody message on the mirror. Sol: The message said: DOWN THE POOL, INTO THE ISLAND. A CLUE TO THE KILLER. - Charles. Bloxx: I'm planning to tell Sklei infomation that sounds like the truth, but isn't. That way, Team Paper can hopefully get In Danger cards. Bloxx: '''Okay. There was a message on the mirror. It said... IF YOU WANT TO BE SPARED, GO TO THE ISLAND. - Your Killer. bursts down the door to his room, and looks around for a thunderbolt. Suddenly, Toon jumps up. starts crossing out multiple names, and within a minute, Toon lifts up his hands and an airhorn is signaled across the manor. Paper throws his pencil at the ground in anger as Toon smiles. Toon:' Eel. It was Electric Eels that killed RG. ] opens up his letter, and he sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. Sklei slowly opens his card and sighs. He pulls out an IN DANGER card. }} ---- the next day. Sklei is inside the Athena Lounge room. Sklei is eating cereal, watching Ben 10. Suddenly, he drops his bowl. He runs to the door, but when he grabs the door, he shouts in pain. He backs up to the table as it cuts to Paper. He's fixing his bed when all of a sudden..... ... .... .... KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOM! 'Paper:' What the heck? bursts open his door as he runs down the hall with Bloxx, Reo, Nick, and Sol. They reach downstairs, where they see smoke coming from the Athena Lounge room. 'Reo:' Stand Back! kicks down the door, to see a mangled body. Skleian, the actor and Party Planner is now dead. 'Reo: Holy crap... smoke from the room covers the guests for a while, but after a bit it goes out the windows of the Manor, cleaning out of the air in the manor and the room. '''Paper: Another one.... Bloxx: Dang. ---- Sol: So Sklei is dead, and that leaves me closer to the million dollars. Although, that was a VERY close call.. ---- Bloxx: Sklei, Sklei, Sklei. This is great. Now Sklei is dead, which is a MAJOR blow to Paper's Team. I feel no guilt. ---- else arrives, and sees the damage in the room. Charles arrives as well. Charles: Let us hurry to the grand room... quickly, quickly! hurries to the Grand room, as it shows one last look at the damagned Lounge Room. It cuts to the ten guests, the maids, and Charles in the Grand Room. grimly: Gentlemen. It appears that Sklei is dead. Jon: Yeah. Charles: With yet another guest dead, it is only a matter of time before the killer.... strikes again. Now, the killer once again will allow you to go to one, and only one of the three following areas: The Crime Scene…. where Sklei's early breakfast had an explosive ending. The Morgue, where you can closely the body and see if any clues lead to how he died. And finally, a new location, since there is no last known wherabouts. looks in confusion as DF looks in shock. ---- DF: 'No last known whereabouts? What's left? ---- 'Charles: The Surveillance Room, where you will watch the tapes across the manor to see how the Killer may have done it. I shall go take a tinkle, and then I will come back to find out what you have agreed on. Paper, and Nick go over to one corner while the rest go to a second area of the Grand Room. Nick: Crap, Sklei is dead. Paper: Yes, however that leads me to suspect Bloxx was the one who told him that info... Nick: So he wasn't the killer after all. Paper: No. Jon: 'At least there's the three of us, so we'll take the different rooms. 'Nick: I'll take the Crime Scene. Paper: I'll take the Sur-Sura-how do you say that? Nick: Pencil, its Surveillance. Paper: One, Surveillance. Thanks. Two, ITS PAPER. Nick: Fine Mario. Paper: ... Anyways, Jon that means you get the Morgue. Jon: Alright. ---- ' Paper: '''I don't fully trust Jon, but I have no other choice. ---- cuts to Toon and his team. 'Toon:' Okay, so what are we gonna do? 'Bloxx:' I'll so to the Surveillance. 'Sol:' I can go to the Morgue. ---- 'Sol:' I nearly died, and I think now I need to start going to other locations. I will not get another In Danger card. I have to win the million dollars. ---- 'Dark:' I'll go to the crime scene. 'Reo:' I'll go also, Dark. pulls Ermac over by the side for a second. 'Toon:' I need you to go to the Surveillance. Bloxx showed that he can tell a lie last night, therefore, I have my suspcions. I need you to follow him and watch his every move. 'Ermac:' Alright. ---- 'Toon:' I simply do not trust Bloxx anymore. Though I'd be worst off if he was working for Paper. ---- walks back, with Melina and Erica and nods silently as everyone quiets down. 'Charles:' I trust by now you know where you will go. Now. Who would like to go to the Crime Scene? Dark, and Nick raise their hands. 'Charles:' Well then follow Melina, the maid. four hurry towards Melina as she leads them away. Charles then talks. 'Charles: Which of you would like to go to the Morgue? Sol, and Jon raise their hands. 'Charles: '''Then follow Erica, the other maid. follow Erica to the stairway leading to the basement level. 'Charles: That means Paper, Bloxx, Ermac, and Reo. You will follow me to our Surveillance Room. shows Charles leading the group to the room. It suddenly cuts to Toon, Sol, and Jon arriving in the Morgue. Sol:' '''Well... lets get on it. 'Toon:' Alright. look at the damaged body of Sklei, lying cold on the table. Dead. Toon and Jon look around the chest area, to see massive third-degree burns and bruises. 'Jon:' What the heck.... how could this have happened? 'Toon:' Looks like a bomb... 'Jon:' A Bomb... ---- ' Jon:' Yeah, do all the work Toon. Be really nice like that. ---- looks around, and notices a bag that says EVIDENCE. 'Sol:' What's that? grabs the bag, opening it. As he opens it, Jon notices. ---- 'Jon:' I'm inspecting the body of Sklei, and then all of a sudden I see Sol looking at a bag that says EVIDENCE. ---- opens up the bag of EVIDENCE, and takes out a shirt, some paperclips, a wallet with $20 in it, and then takes out a puzzle piece. ---- ' Sol:' So I'm looking at the EVIDENCE, and I see this strange puzzle piece. I know that this must be really important. ---- sees the puzzle piece, and then pretends like he didn't see anything. Sol puts back everything in the EVIDENCE bag and then Toon speaks up. 'Toon:' Is that it? 'Sol:' I think so. 'Jon:' Yeah. ---- cuts to DF, Dark, and Nick arriving at the Athena lounge room, also known as the Crime Scene. 'Dark: Well this room is messed up. Nick, and Dark start looking around, noticing the massive damage to the room. Everyone notices the giant explosion marks, and the destroyed table. As they look around, Nick notices fragments around the table. ---- '''Nick: I'm around the table, and I notice bomb fragments. To me, with the KA-BOOM! and the fragments, it looks like there was a bomb. It'd be ironic if Sklei said " BOMBS AWAY " when he came to Wikia Manor. ---- Dark looks around and finds an undamaged TV Remote. Turning the TV in the room on, it shows a clip of Ben 10. Dark: 'Hey, its Ben 10! 'DF: Haven't watched that... in 30 years! Nick: Damn that's a long time... the TV Changes to a picture of Sklei with a large X on it. DF: Whoa... a message shows up. It says, You have 30 seconds to leave the manor, or a painful death awaits. Dark: Oh my gosh... stays on the screen for a long time, before cutting back to Ben 10. As everyone else looks around, Dark spots a broken cereal bowl. ---- Dark: 'I found the cereal bowl, plus the message and the damaged room... I think we have a pretty good idea of how Sklei died. ---- cuts to Paper, Bloxx, Ermac, and Reo entering the Survillance Room. 'Paper: What the heck? shows multiple survillance screens in the room, capturing video of different rooms in the house. However, all the cameras are off. Charles: We have prohibtted the access to the cameras in the rest of the room. Now, we have given access to the Athena Lounge Room Survillance from the last hour to three hours ago. This should be the time when the loud KA-BOOM happened, and Sklei was found.... dead. Bloxx: 'Why not the rest of it? 'Charles: Well we have to reboot the entire system every day, and by doing that, we lose all the data from the previous day. So this is your only chance to find the infomation you need. then walks away as Paper and Bloxx turn on the video, watching the screens. ---- Paper: I'm hoping that this will actually pay off, and not be some trick of the Killer's. ---- ' Ermac:' This better be good, and if Bloxx even thinks about lying to us, I'm there to tell Toon the truth. ---- they turn the knobs, they go back to a few hours earlier.... ---- shows Sklei entering the room with a bowl of cereal. Sklei grabs the remote and turns it on, as Ben 10 starts. TV: HE'S BEN 10! BEN 10! Sklei: It's been forever since I watched this.... the video glitches and cuts to a while before with Sklei, scared, standing at the table. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs, sending Sklei flying to the camera, and then falling backwards. As the smoke begins to somewhat clear, it shows a damaged table with Sklei's damaged body, and the guests seeing Sklei dead. ---- ' Bloxx:' Based on what we've seen so far, it looks VERY clear how Sklei died. A bomb. ---- Ermac: Well, let's find if there's anything else. cuts to Toon, Sol, and Jon looking at Sklei's body in the Morgue. It cuts back to the Crime Scene with everyone looking at it. It goes back to the Survillance room. Reo: STOP GOING BACK! ITS THE KILLER! shows a man in black clothes, wearing a black mask in the room with a device... and then the screens turn to static. Suddenly, everything shuts off. The Lights, the computers, everything. The Crime Scene lights go off, the Morgue lights go off, and everything. Suddenly, giant metal boxs go in front of the windows in the manor as all the doors lock themselves. Reo attempts to open the door, but fails. Reo: 'WE'RE TRAPPED! shows Nick trying to get out of the Lounge, and Toon trying to get out of the Morgue. Both fail as well. Suddenly, a message appears on the screens in the Survillance room, the TV in the Crime Scene, and the TV in the Morgue. 'Jon: Wait, we have a TV in the Morgue? The Hell? a message appears on all the screens. You've attempted to watch how they died, but because of your foolishness its alright to cry. A riddle of importance for you all, for whoever last solves it is the one to go. No dinner, no monologue, no Alive or In Danger. Just death. Search around for a name you know, for that my friends will open the door. looks around, in all three rooms. Someone's about to die, and they might be that someone. Commerical cuts to everyone trying to navigate in the dark. It cuts to the Crime Scene. ---- Nick: So we're investigating, and suddenly the lights go out, we get this creepy message, and now we can't see... ---- ' DF:' ... What. The Hell is going on? ---- is looking around in the dark when Dark finds a flashlight. Dark: 'Yes, Yes, YES! 'Nick: What? I can't see. turns it on, and flashes the lights at Nick and DF. Nick: What the ****This is the first time that a guest uses an F bomb on the show. Since this is a reality tv show and is on before midnight, the producers of the show were forced to bleep this and all other uses of the same world, as well as B****, and Sh**. Dark: Sorry. points the flashlight at two others, and DF and Nick grab them, turning them on. Nick: Okay it said... Search around for a name you know, for that my friends will open the door. A name we know. Someone in the manor! DF: 'Maybe someone the Killer has killed! 'Dark: Lets get looking. everyone starts looking around, it cuts to Toon, Jon, and Sol in the Morgue. Toon: Crap... Jon: We gotta get out of here! Toon: 'What, DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID! 'Sol: 'Guys... 'Jon: Of course not, but just know that the more you yell at me... THE MORE STRESSED I'M GOING TO GET. Toon: 'WE NEED A FLASHLIGHT! 'shaking Toon: I DON'T HAVE A DAMN FLASHLIGHT YOU IDIOT. Sol: Guysss.... grabbing Jon: WELL THEN GIVE ME SOME NIGHT VISION GOGGLES! pissed: I DON'T HAVE NIGHT VISION GOGGLES YOU ******* IDIOT.This is the Second time that a guest uses an F bomb on the show. Since this is a reality tv show and is on before midnight, the producers of the show were forced to bleep this and all other uses of the same world, as well as B****, and Sh**. IF I DID, I'D USE THEM TO FIND FLASHLIGHTS. Sol: GUYS! and Toon: WHAT? Sol: I found a flashlight while you guys where fighting. shines it in front of Jon and Toon's face. and Toon: OW. STOP THAT. Sol: Sorry. and Toon get flashlights and start looking around for the name. It cuts to the Survillance Room. Bloxx: Oh my gosh! Ermac: Dang... Paper: There's gotta be night-vision goggles, or flashlights... or something that can let us see. We gotta get out of here. starts looking around, as they bumb into chairs and walls. ---- Paper: 'This has got to be so far... the hardest riddle. So far, it has started off with Charles telling us the riddle, having us run around, maybe read a few things, and then when we get to a certain room or place bam we solve it. Now, we gotta go and look around in the dark, find a way to see, and then we gotta find something else! If we can't, then we're stuck, and I don't trust ANY of these fools. ---- reaches around, noticing that there's a section of the room behind the computers. He goes behind, and finds a table of flashlights, knowing what they are based on how they feel. He turns it on, alerting the rest of the group. Bloxx and Ermac grab flashlights and start looking around. Reo finds it as well, but there's no more flashlights. Paper, Bloxx, and Ermac start looking around for something to get them out. Paper goes and starts searching the area around the computer as it cuts back to the Crime Scene. ---- 'Nick: '''... I hate this manor, and I hate the Killer. If I had Nukes, I'd nuke this guy to hell. ---- DF:' Everyone is getting angry and frustrated, and we need to get out. ---- is looking around in the dark as Nick finds a picture with Sklei in it. 'Nick: SKLEI! '''Dark: What? puts the flashlight at Sklei and reaches around. Behind the frame, he feels something. Pulling it out into the open, he pulls out a key. Nick: 'A KEY! 'Dark: Open the door. runs over to where the door is, and puts the key into the keyhole, unlocking the door and letting everyone out. Suddenly they see a bloody message on the wall in front of them. Who suggested to Sklei to go to the Morgue in the last case? If you think it was Paper, then head to the God of War. If you think it wasn’t Paper, go to the Maze. runs towards the stairs as DF runs to the maze and Dark follows Nick. It cuts back to the Morgue. Toon: Crap... HOW DO WE GET OUT? Jon: We gotta find a name! Toon: 'I KNOW THAT. 'Sol: 'Guys... 'Jon: I know we need to find a name... but again, the more you yell... THE MORE STRESSED I'M GOING TO GET. Toon: 'WE NEED THE FREAKING NAME. 'shaking Toon: I DON'T HAVE THE DAMN NAME. Sol: Guysss.... grabbing Jon: WELL THEN STOP TALKING AND START LOOKING! pissed: I was looking... UNTIL YOU STARTED SHOUTING AT ME YOU ****** IDIOT!This is the third time that a guest uses an F bomb on the show. Since this is a reality tv show and is on before midnight, the producers of the show were forced to bleep this and all other uses of the same world, as well as B****, and Sh**. Sol: GUYS! and Toon: WHAT? Sol: I found a picture of Sklei with a key next to it. We can get out now! and Toon: Well then... good. Now let's get out of here. opens the door, and everyone exits to see a message painted on the wall in front of them. Toon: What the heck... Who suggested to Sklei to go to the Morgue in the last case? If you think it was Paper, then head to the God of War. If you think it wasn’t Paper, go to the Maze. runs upstairs, as Jon goes upstairs. Toon and Sol notice this, nod, and follow Jon. Jon is running upstairs when Toon goes pass him. Jon, angry grabs Toon and pulls him down. Jon: I don't think so. runs up as Toon gets up and runs after him. Toon shouts at him, angry. Toon: HEY! grabs Jon and shoves him to the wall as he punches him in the face. Jon shoves Toon to the floor as he punches him in the face. Sol grabs him, and lifts him up. Jon: 'Get your mother ******* hands off me, you idiot!This is the fourth time that a guest uses an F bomb on the show. Since this is a reality tv show and is on before midnight, the producers of the show were forced to bleep this and all other uses of the same world, as well as B****, and Sh**. is kicked back to the wall as Jon gets up and runs down the hall. Toon has a bloody nose as Sol helps him up and they follow Jon. It cuts back to the Survillance room. 'Bloxx: COME ON! Ermac: HOW DO WE GET OUT? Paper: LOOK FOR THE NAME. accidentally bumbs into Bloxx, and Bloxx pushes him away. Bloxx: Hey, watch it! Ermac: Don't tell me what to do. Bloxx: Um, I just did.. Ermac: You know, I know what you did to Sklei, that was dirty, and evil. Like a killer. Bloxx: You think I'm the killer? Ermac: I think you're the Killer. Deal with it. looks at Ermac before running up and punching Ermac in the face. Ermac in response tackles Bloxx, sending him into the computer keyboards. Bloxx flips him over, punching him in the face. Ermac kicks him in the gut but Bloxx bashes his flashlight into the keyboard, damaging it. The two hit the wall, knocking over a picture frame. Paper looks downwards to see the picture frame and a key. Paper: A key! stops fighting, and Paper grabs the key. He opens the door and they burst out, seeing a message on the wall. Who suggested to Sklei to go to the Morgue in the last case? If you think it was Paper, then head to the God of War. If you think it wasn’t Paper, go to the Maze. runs towards the Grand Room as Reo, Bloxx, and Ermac run towards the maze. It cuts to DF, Reo, Bloxx, and Ermac arriving at the Maze. However there's a giant sign in front of the Maze Enterence. Foolish Mortals, Go Back to Failure Land. Bloxx: Dammit! starts running towards the Manor. ---- Bloxx: ... I'm such an idiot. ---- cuts to Nick and Dark reaching the Ares room, also known as Jon's room. They look around, for the next clue, picking things up. Suddenly, Jon, Sol, and Toon burst into the room and start throwing things around, looking for the clue. After a while, Paper arrives and the room is extremely messy. Suddenly the TV automatically turns on. On the TV there's a message. You’ve met the Big Three… Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Congrats but you aren’t going to get a Mercedes. Who was the cruel Titan Dad? Figure this out and I will be glad. Finish the Picture and open the door, Now we shall settle this score. Nine Guests, Two Maids, and a Butler in a room. Hard to imagine that Sklei today just went ka-boom. For that sad leftover his brain must be too small, Now the clueless guest, the final one shall fall. starts running to their rooms, looking for a picture of the Titan Father. ---- Toon: So I know from Greek Myths... and Sklei... that the Titan Father, the father of Zeus is Kronos. So, I need to find something connected to Kronos. I went to my room because one, its my room, and two I might have something connected to Kronos. ---- barges into his room and starts hurrying around the room as it cuts to Sol going into the Hades Room, once Sklei's room. ---- Sol: I knew that Apollo wasn't gonna have any connection to the Titan Father. My guess was that the picture is in the Zeus Room, the Poseidon Room, or the Hades room. I wish I paid more attention in school... ---- is looking everywhere in Sklei's room, when he notices a strange picture. It has Zeus, Poseidon, and a man eating what appears to be baby Hades. Sol: Wait. Titan Father Kronos... scans the photo and sees a piece of the photo gone. Its in the shape of a puzzle piece. Sol: 'Wait, that mea- dammit. runs out of the room as Bloxx, Reo, and Dark run into the Poseidon room, and DF, Ermac, and Jon enter the Zeus Room. Nick and Paper enter the hall, and see Sol going downstairs. 'Nick: Where'd he come from? Paper: I don't kn- The Hades Room. and Paper run into the Hades Room as Toon also does. Toon knocks Paper over onto a table in Sklei's room, breaking it. Paper: Toon! Toon: Not really sorry about that. and Nick see the missing puzzle piece and look at each other. Nick: Did you S- Toon: -ee a puzzle piece? Nick: No. having gotten back up: I didn't see any puzzle piece... Nick. Where's Jon? Nick: I think he went into the Poseidon Room... and Nick run out of the room as Toon attempts to remove the picture but fails. It cuts to Sol, entering the Morgue. ---- Sol: I remember from earlier today that the puzzle piece was in the Evidence bag. I knew that was important, just not sure HOW. ---- rips open the bag, and grabs the puzzle piece, before heading upstairs. He runs from the Morgue into the main floor, to the Grand Room, and up the main staircase. Reo is seen running down. Reo: Dang it! is looking around, before following Sol upstairs and running into another room. Sol burst into the Hades room as Jon, Nick, and Paper start heading towards the morgue. Jon: WAIT! GO BACK! puts the piece into the picture. Suddenly, the wall begins to shake. Lines form on the wall as it pushes inside. Jon, Paper, and Nick arrive in the room with Toon and Sol. The wall opens up, to reveal a secret metal room. There are oxygen masks hanging from the top of the room. Paper: When there is 9 of you, the butler, and the two maids, the final one shall fall.... oh my god. Only 9 of us can live. Jon, Nick, Toon, and Sol enter the secret room and put on the oxygen masks as Dark, DF, Bloxx, and Ermac burst into the Hades room. DF: HOLY S***!This is the first time that a guest uses says Sheet on the show. Since this is a reality tv show and is on before midnight, the producers of the show were forced to bleep this and all other uses of the same world, as well as B****, and F***. Toon: GET IN!!!! run in as Charles, as the airhorn sounds. Charles and the maids enter the room. Charles: Room for three more? Bloxx: 'HURRY UP! and the maids enter the room, and they take the last remaining masks. Suddenly, an alarm goes off, and the door shuts on everyone. For a while, its an eeriely silence in the manor. It cuts to the secret room. The Kronos secret room. 'Charles: Where's Reo? the lights go out in the Kronos Secret Room. It cuts to Reo, walking down the steps of the main staircase. As he walks down, he looks around. Reo: Dang it, where is everyone? a shot is fired, shattering a statue next to him. He runs towards the back as another shot breaks a mirror. Reo runs outside, past the maze, and into a foggy graveyard. As he hides behind one tombstone, the camera zooms upwards to reveal the tombstone to have the grim reaper above. Suddenly, the hands of the Reaper move. The Scythe comes down and..... CLOP. The camera cuts to another tombstone, with blood splattering on it. Reo is no more. TO BE CONTINUED IN EPISODE 4 OF MURDER…… GRAVESTRUCK! Who do YOU think the Killer is? Answer this poll or put who you think killed Reo in the comment section below! Toon DF Paper Dark Bloxx Sol Ermac Jon Nick Notes Category:MURDER